Attente et réconfort
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Parce qu’à deux, on est toujours plus fort…


**Attente et réconfort.**

**Série**: CSI New York- Les Experts Manhattan

**Couple** : Danny Meisser / Don Flack

**Genre**: Petits tracas du quotidien

**Histoire**: Parce qu'à deux, on est toujours plus fort…

**Statut:** One-shot - fini

Les derniers rayons du soleil peinent à percer la couche de nuages sombres. Dans cette ambiance lugubre la nuit commence à tomber. Avec elle, l'averse reprend de plus belle. Je regarde les gouttes frapper la vitre pour y dégouliner de manière aléatoire et anarchique. Anticiper leur trajectoire, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour calmer un tant soit peu cette angoisse qui m'a pris les tripes plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Une fusillade, il avait failli y rester. A 10 centimètres prés, je l'aurais perdu. Ce soir, je sais. Si tel avait été le cas, je me serais éteint avec lui.

Seul, assis devant cette fenêtre, je l'attends. Depuis combien de temps, une heure, deux, peut-être trois, qu'importe. Je le veux.

Un bruit de verrou vient mettre un terme à ma contemplation, mon supplice. Le martèlement dans ma poitrine prend le pas sur le clapotis du dehors. La porte en branle laisse pénétrer les lueurs du couloir qui nimbent mon homme. Auréolé de ce crépuscule, lentement il la referme. La pénombre et le silence reprennent le dessus.

Je me relève pour l'accueillir. Enfin. Il est là, devant moi : le visage défait, sale, la chemise teintée de rouge. La honte me submerge à l'idée de me réjouir que ce sang n'est pas le sien. Il est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je croise alors son regard. Ses yeux demeurent marqués par la mort qu'il a frôlé de prés, de trop prés. D'habitude si pétillants, ils ne sont plus que deux puits sans fond de détresse. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais pas un son n'en sort. Je reste saisi. Aucune parole ne me vient non plus. D'ailleurs que dire en pareille circonstance. Dans notre face à face, les mots n'ont pas leur place. Nous communiquons autrement, notre mutisme me le hurle.

Mes bras s'ouvrent, il s'y précipite. Et je le serre fort. Cette étreinte là est différente de toutes celles que nous avons partagées. C'est la plus intense, la plus vraie, la plus entière car la peur de perdre l'autre nous a fait réaliser la puissance de ce qui nous lie. Nous sommes un.

A regret, je le relâche. Sa main dans la mienne, je l'entraîne dans la salle de bain. Il s'en remet à moi et s'abandonne totalement. Délicatement, je le déshabille pendant que l'eau de la douche se réchauffe. Il est nu, à ses pieds, les vestiges de la tragédie. Je les prends et les jette. Puis j'ôte mes fringues pour me glisser dans la cabine avec lui.

L'eau ruisselle sur son corps. J'en connais les moindres recoins ne me lassant pas de le parcourir encore et encore. Avec mes doigts, je fais glisser le savon sur sa peau offerte. Un cocon de vapeur nous entoure chargée de son délicat parfum. Les traces sur son visage lentement s'effacent. Ses larmes que je devine, évacuent sa douleur. Elles se mêlent aux miennes qui coulent de soulagement. Enlacés, nous apprécions tous deux ces instants de réconfort, si précieux car si précaire. La fatigue s'empare de lui, je le sens s'appesantir contre moi. Sa tête nichée dans mon cou ne semble plus vouloir se relever.

Tant bien que mal, je le sors de cette étuve. En douceur, ne faisant que l'effleurer, je retiens mes gestes et l'essuie. La fraîcheur de la chambre comparée à la moiteur que l'on vient de quitter nous fait frissonner. Il a l'air si fragile que je sens la peur revenir et m'envahir insidieusement pour s'incruster au plus profond de mon âme. Serais-je assez fort pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, assez résistant pour endurer celles qui viendront ou cette inquiétude qui me ronge comme un acide aura raison de moi, de nous ?

Une nouvelle fois, je le guide et le fais s'allonger. Il me retient le bras. Je caresse alors sa joue humide. Oui je reste, ne t'inquiète pas. Il comprend. Je le rejoins sous la couette où il se réfugie immédiatement dans mon giron. Je l'accueille pour le garder tout contre moi. Son oreille collée à mon torse, je le berce au son de mon cœur qui ne bat que pour lui. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans la chaleur de notre amour, je devine à la raideur de ses muscles, qu'il est toujours sous le choc.  
— « Je t'aime. »

Le silence est rompu. Je ne pouvais le briser que par cette déclaration. Quel paradoxe, les mots si inutiles quelques minutes auparavant me semblent tout à coup primordiaux. Il m'a entendu et se détend légèrement. Sa respiration se fait plus profonde. Le sommeil retient sa réponse. Demain viendra bien assez tôt, nous serons deux à l'affronter.

**Dragoun Lou**


End file.
